Once upon a time
by yumiko1213
Summary: Yata jadi putrinya dan Fushimi pangerannya.Apa yang terjadi?Maaaaf jika ada kesalahan kata atau ceritanya kurang*bow*
1. Chapter 1

Well,ini fanfic kubuat waktu pelajaran kosong di sekolah-_-  
Mungkin ada typo atau sesuatu yang gak mengenakan hati jadiii mohon maaf yaaa  
Dan juga maaf jika character-nya bener-bener beda(di luar cerita)

Hope you enjoy it^^

Pada jaman dahulu,dimana belum ada telepon,hp,anime,manga,binatang,bangunan sehingga belum ada yang cocok diceritakan tamat.

Okey,okey cuma bercanda balik ke yang bener.

Pada jaman dahulu ada sebuah kerajaan yang damai,tentram,sakinah,mawardah,aminah,dan blablabla.

Kerajaan itu diperintah oleh raja yang bijaksana bernama Munakata Reishi

#backsound 2ne1-I'm the best

Sayangnya,munakata ini udah tua jadi dia gak bisa merintah kerajaan lagi(munakata:WOOY AUTHOR!GUE GAK SETUA ITU!)

Si raja ini punya anak yang rada rada gimana getoooh namanya Fushimi Saruhiko.

#backsound Gloomy Sunday

Pemuda ini jadi inceran gadis-gadis tapii tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya karena dia selalu bilang "Cewek itu semuanya sama,jendral!"

Suatu hari,Munakata memanggil Fushimi untuk bicara empat mata.

"Anakku yang gak unyu banget karena masih unyuan sudah tua memerintah kerajaan rakyatku membutuhkan pemimpin yang baru"kata munakata

"Terus,gue harus manjat menara eiffel sambil bilang WOW getoooh"kata fushimi dengan lebaynya.

Munakata langsung naik darah mendengar perkataan anaknya.

"EH LU ITU YA,DARI KECIL UDAH GUE URUSIN SAMPE SEKARANG,DAN SEKARANG ELU NGOMONG GITU SAMA PAPIHMU INI!GUE PECAT LU JADI ANAK"teriak muanakata dengan lebaynya

"Iyaa deh piii"kata fushimi mengembalikan suasana yang lagi panas.

"Okey papih gak jadi pecat papih mengutusmu untuk memerintah kerajaan ini dengan satu syarat"

"Opo?"

"Kamu harus punya seorang istri"

"Wadawwww,semua cewek itu sam..."

"Tidak!jangan lanjutkan kalimat cewek itu tidak sama contohnya adalah wanita yang super duper kiyyuuuut yang pernah papih punya"

"Terus,aku harus nyari yang kiyuut gituuuh?"

"Yaiyalaaah masa yaiyadong"

"Terus,gimana caranya"

"Caranya?kasih tauk gak yaaaaa?"(Author udah mulai merinding)

"PAPIH!"

"YA GAMPANG DONK KAMU BUAT PESTA DANSA TERUS KAN BISA LIAT CEWEK YANG SUPER DUPER UNYU!"

"Ooh gitu ya pih,baiklah"kata fushimi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Awashima!"Panggil Munakata

"Ya taichou!"Kata Awashima yang daritadi berdiri di samping fushimi kayak patung selamat datang(*author ditimpuk Awashima*)

"Segera siapkan pesta undangan bersama monyet-mo...maksudku para pengawal lainnya untuk besok"kata munakata

"Yaa,segera laksanakan,Jendral"kata awashima lalu pergi keluar ruangan.

Sementara Fushimi menoleh ke-luar jendela lalu menyeringai.

Dilain tempat,di desa terpencil ada seorang gadis #duaaak,seorang cewek #duaaaak,IYE IYE SEORANG COWOK!PUAS!bernama tuhh cantik beuuutz .Ia hidup dengan ayah tirinya dan dua saudara selalu mempermainkan yata misaki yang super-duper-imut dengan cara memakaikan baju perempuan.

"Yataaaa kamu pake baju ini aja deeh pasti kamu imuuut banget:3"kata Tatara Totsuka

"APA?BAJU CEWEK LAGI?NO WAY!"Kata Yata sambil lari-lari keliling rumah.

"HUEEEE AKU GAK MAU,AKU MASIH NORMAL"kata yata yang (masih)lari keliling rumah.

"Yata-chan,ini tuh keluaran terbaru dan kamu pasti unyu beuuutz kalau pake ini:3"kata tatara sambil ngejar yata.

Akhirnya,terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara tatara totsuka dan yata misaki

#backsound iwak peyek-trio macan.

Tiba-tiba,datanglah seorang cowok macho(inget!MACHO bukan MAHO!)bersama anak kecil yg berumur 11 tahun yang super duper moe,bahkan moe-nya hampir sama dengan yata.

"Waah,mereka selalu membuat keributan"kata gadis kecil -yang-super-duper-unyu- yang bernama anna

"Yah,seperti biasa"kata bang Suoh Mikoto dengan tampang pokerface

"HUAAAAAA MIKOTO-SAN TOLONGIN!"

"Kalian berdua diam!"

Belum ada reaksi

"Diam"

Masih tetep kejar-kejaran

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAM"

Teriak Mikoto mengeluarkan aura merahnya dan suara 8 oktaf(?)

Hening

Hening

Hening

"Kok diem?"kata Anna

"HUEEEEEEEE"yata malah nangis-_-

"Apa yang terjadi?"kata mikoto

"Anoo,aku mau makein baju yata tapi yata ga mau akhirnya kejar-kejaran lah kami"jelas totsuka

"YATA!"Bentak Mikoto

"Hiks"kata yata yang lagi(masih)nangis

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau nurut sama kakakmu hah!?"Kata Mikoto

"Abiis,MASA AKU DIPAKEIN BAJU CEWEK SIH!"Kata yata gak mau kalah

"Yata-chan,kamu itu-kan unyuuu:3 jadi kalau dipakein baju cewek kamu tambah unyu"kata Mikoto

Gak nyangka mikoto yang tampangnya sangar ternyata bisa alay-_-

Bek to stori

"Sudahlah,kita hentikan pertengkaran bodoh ini,mending kita siapkan untuk pesta dansa nanti"

"Aa pesta dansa?aku mauuu ikuuuut"kata Yata semangat

"Gak bisaa weeek:p kamu jaga rumah aja pesta dansa ini di kerajaan dan sang pangeran lagi nyari aja akuu...:3"kata Tatara

Yata langsung merinding mendengar itu.

"Yata,segera siapkan tuxedo(ceileh pake tuxedo:p)dan gaun buat Anna"

"Iyeeee,mikoto-san"kata Yata

Yata menyiapkan pakaian mereka lalu bersih-bersih rumah sambil ngedumel

#backsound Depapepe-Start

"Duuuh kenapa sih aku gak boleh ikut ke pesta,padahal kan enak bisa makan banyak terus ketemu cewek-cewek aku masih normal teman-temaaaaaan"kata Yata...

Malamya...

"Duuuh,Yataaaa mana dasinyaaaaaa?"Teriak mikoto

"Waaah bisa-bisa kita telat nih"kata Totsuka

Sementara Yata masih nyisirin rambutnya Anna.

"Yata-chan sudahlah,mereka nanti marah"kata Anna dengan lembut

"Ba-baiklah"Lalu yata segera berlari ke mikoto sambil membawa dasi.

"Ini,mikoto-san"kata Yata sambil menyerahkan dasi.

"Kamu ini yaa,lama sekali"kata Mikoto sambil ngedumel

"Mikoto-san,jangan salahkan sedang menyisir rambutku waktu itu"Kata anna yang tiba-tiba datang dari dalam rumah.

"Yoosh rumah baik-baik yaa"kata Totsuka sambil melambaikan tanganya karena kereta kuda sudah datang menjemput mereka

"Daa~"kata mikoto dengan tampang Anna memandangi dengan tatapan kasihan.

#backsound 2NE1-Lonely

"Duuh mereka enak banget ya ninggalin kalian,lihat saja nanti!"Kata yata yang lagi nyapu rumahnya sambil ngedumel.

"Tidak baik mengeluh,nona"kata seseorang

Yata kaget lalu melihat seseorang yang didepannya.

"Si-si-siap kamu?"

"Aku adalah ayah peri"kata kusanagi izumo

"Watdehel,ayah peri?biasanya kan ibu peri"

"Entahlah,tanya sama si author kenapa harus ayah lebih enak ayah kalau peri lekong-lekong gimana getoooh"

Yata bengong

"Yaudeh,daripada pasti mau-kan ikut ke pesta dansa,aku buat kamu jadi super unyu biar kamu bisa ke-sana"

"Aaah gue gak peduli"

"Halah!ngaku aja pengen ikut:3"

"Hhhmm baiklah aku akan mulai dengan pakainmu,baju ini tidak cocok buat ke pesta dansa"kata kusanagi yang melihat yata dengan celana berwarna hijau dan sweater putih yang agak kebesaran.

TRIIIING!kusanagi mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah yata berubah menjadi cewek#duaaaaaak yang berubah menjadi gaun bewarna merah selutut memperlihatkan kakinya yang mungil dan jenjang,topi beanie hitam sudah tidak ada dan rambutnya tergerai ada mahkota kecil di rambutnya,oya juga ada sepatu emas looh.

"Omaigoot,setelah totsuka-san dan mikoto-san mendandani-ku sebagai cewek lu juga dandanin tidak bisa diterima!"Teriak yata lebay.

"Udaaah diem aja,sekarang kamu berangkat dan have harus pulang jam 12 kalau tidak kamu berubah jadi seperti biasanya"kata kusanagi mendorong Yata keluar luar rumah,ada kereta kuda yang+kusirnya yang berambut menyeret yata dengan tidak elitnya masuk ke kereta kuda melaju menuju hanya bisa pasrah tapi enaknya dia bisa makan yang banyak,biasaaaa memperbaiki gizi karena selama ini dia hanya dikasih makan ikan asin sama puk for yata...

Sementara itu di istana kerajaan...

#backsound jlo feat pittbull-on the floor

Fushimi yang daritadi goyang gayung(?) Tanpa mempedulikan -cewek geje itu malah teriak-teriak gejeh dengan cewek-cewek gejeh lainnya karena mereka sama-sama gejeh sehingga mereka jadi gejeh karena dengan cewek gejeh

Okey abaikan kalimat itu

Bodonya cewek-cewek itu gak ngejar si fushimi,mereka malah fangirling(termasuk author)yang lagi goyang gayung(lagi).Munakata yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kaki(kepala udah boseen).Lalu ia menghampiri anaknya

"Oi,kowe iki yo opo toh leeee,yo diajak taa salah sijine wedok sing mbok super super unyu koyok biyungmu"kata munakata

(Okeey,SEJAK KAPAN MUNAKATA BISA BAHASA JAWAAAAA!)

"Inggih,daddy"(tambah kacau-_-)

Fushimi menunduk lesu padahal lagu-nya jep-ajep dan pengen joget ajep-ajep Fushimi pergi ke kebun belakang untuk nyari udara mengelilingi taman yang lagi duduk di bangku taman,ada sosok yang cuaaaaantik beutz lagi ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

"Duuh dasar peri jelek,masa gue dipakein baju kayak gini,mana gak bisa dilepas lagi"

Fushimi kaget melihat wanita secantik ,ia mendekati wanita yang lagi merasakan love at first sight-_-...

"Waaah cewek itu cantik banget"kagum Fushimi

Sementara itu yata berjalan dan tanpa disadari nabrak fushimi berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan di disadari Fushimi meluk yata yang dikira cewek.

#backsound Taylor Swift-Love Story.

Yata malah bengong dan baru sadar kalau dia tuh pangeran Fushimi.

"Eeeeeh lepasin gue gaak,najong deh dipeluk sama cowok"

Tapi Fushimi tetep gak mau lepasin,bodo amet kek kalau dia itu cowok atau cewek yang penting anak ini unyu sekali.

"Aaa kau unyu sekali,siapa namamu gadis cantik?"

"Yata Misaki!puas"bentak yata

"Apa?misaki?nama yang bagus seperti orangnya"kata Fushimi.

"Aaarrggh kau ini jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku!BAKA!"

"Heiii ternyata kau sulit dikendalikan juga yaa,sini peluk akyuuu"

Author udah mulai merinding

"HIAAAA GAK AKAN!"

Fushimi tambah meluk yata sampe yata gak bisa napas.

"Heiii lepaskan pelukanmu!,aku tidak bisa bernafas bodoh!"

"Heee?kalau kau pingsan kan bisa diberi nafas buatan dariku"kata Fushimi Sambil kedip-kedip ganjen

"APA?TIDAK MUNGKIN HUEEEE MIKOTO SAN AKU BALIK MA KAMU AJA DEH DARIPADA SAMA PSIKOPAT INI HUEEEEE"kata yata sambil nangis

Duuh nih anak seneng banget ya nangis-_-

Yata:gimana gak,kan lu yang buat fanfic

Author:iyeeeeee,bek to stori

"Ayoo,akan kukenalkan engkau dengan ayahku"kata fushimi lalu menggendong yata dengan gaya bridal style(ceileh,author juga mau donk #duaaaak #dilempartoasamafansfushimi)

Yata mukul lengan fushimi dengan manja(?).Yata pengen turun dari gendongan-nya fushimi tapiiii gendongan fushimi tuh terlalu kuat,sama seperti cinta fushimi ke author(#duaaaak #dilemparmenaraeiffiel)

Sudah,abaikan itu.

Semua pengunjung istana sweatdrop,apalagi cewek-cewek teriak histeris ketika melihat si idola menggendong cewek itu,cew..maksud saya cowok yang digendong fushimi mukanya terbakar merah menahan yang memperhatikan daritadi menyadari kalau dia ingat orang itu.

"Hei,sepertinya aku kenal orang itu"kata tata-young(?)

"Hei papiih,aku sudah mendapatkan cewek yg super unyu untuk aku jadikan istriku"

#backsound Bruno Mars-Marry you

"Waaah,lumayan juga lucu dan benar-benar cantik alami"kata Munakata sambil memperhatikan (calon) menantunya.

Yata ngedumel(lagi)"

'Kenapa sih orang-orang bilang aku cewek,emang ga liat apa niih dadaku rata hah!?Apa aku emang cantik melebihi kecantikan cewek?'Batin -tiba,dia mendengar lonceng menoleh ke arah jam kuno dan ternyata sudah menunjukkan jam 12.12 MALAM KAWAN!JAM 12 MALAAAAAAM!.Okey aku tauk ini lebay-_-

"Eh udah dulu ya,gue pulang dulu takut dimarahin emak,baiii"kata yata lalu lompat dari gendongan fushimi yang mulai ,Yata berlari secepat melihat kejadian itu dengan saja fushimi tidak membiarkan kekasih(APA?KEKASIH?BAYGON MANA BAYGON?-_-)

mengejar yata yang makin kencang larinya

#backsound the wanted-chasing the sun

"Duuuh tuh pangeran psikopat kok gak nyerah-nyerah yaaa"kata yata sambil disadari,sepatu emas-nya jatuh sebelah yata hanya 'bodo amet,emang gue pikirin,tang penting gue selamat dari pangeran pskiopat'.Lalu,ia berlari di telan gelapnya malam hingga tak bisa dilacak oleh pangeran Fushimi.

"Wah,calon istriku ternyata bersemangat juga ya"kata fushimi sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke bawah kemudian dia tersenyum psikopat.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu,misaki"kata fushimi sambil mengambil sepatu emas.

Keesokan harinya berjalan seperti masih dipakein baju cewek sama mikoto dan tata young dan Anna masih main kelereng(?).Tapi,berbeda dengan di istana.

"Pokoknya aku harus cari cewek atau cowok itu sampe ketemu,ayou awashima kita berangkat mencari dia"kata Fushimi berapi-api sambil memegang sepatu emas itu.

"Ayoo Awashima,kita berangkata hiaaaaaa"

"Ta..tapi yang mulia..."

"Sudaah tidak ada tapi-tapian ayooo!"

Baru saja fushimi melangkahkan kakinya dia malah kesandung kesandung tali sepatunya sendiri kawan-kawan(okey,aku tauk ga ada tali di sepatunya fushimi tapi anggep aja ada:p#maksa)

"Sudah saya peringatkan pangeran,ada..."

"AH LU SIH GAK KASIH TAUK GUE!"Kata fushimi sambil mencoba bangun.

Awashima yang daritadi emosi-nya sudah mendidih hanya bisa sabar.

Setelah itu,Fushimi,Awashima,dan 2 pengawal lainnya berkelana mencari si pemilik sepatu ,sampai siang mereka tak menemukan siapa yang memakai sepatu rata-rata cewek yang mau memasukkan kakinya ke sepatu pingsan seketika(iaaa termasuk author).

"Aduuuh capek banget deeh"kata Fushimi sambil duduk di salah satu bangku seperti biasa,awashima berdiri disamping fushimi beserta kedua pengawalnya.

"Pangeran,kita belum memeriksa satu rumah di sekitar sini,tetapi menurut catatan dia tidak punya anak perempuan yang remaja"kata Awashima sambil membolak-balikan catatan kecil yang-gatauk-datangnya-darimana.

"Benarkah,mungkin ini salah satu petunjuk,ayoo kita kesana"kata fushimi yang hatinya kembali berbunga-bunga.

Sesampai di depan pintu,fushimi mendengar suara benda-benda dijatuhkan dan teriakan yang memilukan hati-_ mengetuk pintu dan keluarlah anak kecil berambut putih dan bermata merah.

"Anoo,kalian cari siapa ya?"Kata Anna dengan malu-malu.

"Haii gadis cantik kami ingin mencari seseorang yang pas dengan sepatu ini"kata fushimi sambil jongkok biar tingginya menyamai Anna.

"Mm maaf tapi kami tidak punya anak perempuan kecuali saya"kata anna

"Kalau begitu siapa saja orang di rumah-mu?"

"Cuma ayahku dan kedua kakak laki-laki-ku"

"Benarkah?yaudah gapapa biar mereka nyoba juga"

'Aduuuh gawat juga ini kalau raja punya anak yang kurang sehat cowok dipakein sepatu hak?'batin Anna,mereka ber-empat masuk ke rumah itu,daaan keluarlah cowok macho berambut merah dan pirang.

"Ada apa?"Kata Suoh mikoto dengan gaya khasnya.

"Aku ingin kalian mencoba sepatu ini"kata Fushimi

"Apa?sepatu?aku mau duums :3"kata tata-young sambil nyelonong(?)

Fushimi memakaikan sepatu itu ke tata-young tapi sepatunya kegedan:( dan tata-young tetep maksa pake sepatu itu sampai kakinya lecet akhirnya tata-young menyerah.

"Hueeee aku gak jadi istri pangeran"kata tata-young sambil nangis plus guling-guling.

"Lihat-kan mereka tidak ada yang muat memakai sepatu itu lebih baik kalian pulang saja"

"Eeiitsss tunggu dulu!kata anak kecil tadi anda punya 2 anak laki-laki terus yang satu-nya mana?"

"Ooh maksudmu yata,ada tuh"kata mikoto sambil menujuk yata yang lagi jalan ke arah mereka.

"Wow,mungkin dia"lirih malah bengong melihata kehadirang jas dikomandan fushimi berjalan ke arah yata dan memasangkan sepatu itu dan hasilnya violaaa!pas di ukuran hati...eh maksudku pas di ukuran kaki yata.

"Waaah ternyata kau ya orangnya,akan kubawa kau ke istana"kata fushimi dengan mata yang tambah merinding."Heii kau ini yang kemarin yaa?pangerang psikopat itu-kaan?aaaarrrggghh"teriak yata."Ayooo kita ke istana dan aku akan menikahimu secepatnya,misaki"

"Gaaakkk,huaaa mikoto-san,tata-young,anna!tolongin gak mau nikah sama monyet aneh yang satu ini"

"Aah biarin aja,sukur lagi kalau kamu pergi,ngirit beras:p"kata mikoto sambil meletin lidahnya.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut"kata munakata yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh papih kok bisa datang kesini?"

"Iyaa tadi papih jalan-jalan untuk nyari udara segar terus papih denger ribut-ribut ada apa sih?"

"Ini looh pi aku calon mertua papih,tapii dia agresif"

Munakata malah ngacangin anaknya tapi dia malah ngeliat ke arah mikoto.

"Heii sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu,maukah kau menjadi istriku?"Kata munakata sambil megang tangannya mikoto.

'Berarti emang bener ya kata pepatah,buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya. ayah dan anak sama-sama aneh'batin awashima sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Mikoto kaget karena tiba-tiba ada cowok ganteng masuk ke rumahnya dan minta jadi terpesona melihat kegantengan munakata,akhirnya ia mau(OMAIGAAAT BAIGOOON MANAAAAAA)

"Baiklah raja,aku terima"kata mikoto sambil meluk munakata.

"Yeaaah akhirnya aku menemukan pujaan hatiku,ayoo fushimi kita pergi ke istana!"Kata munakata sambil menggandeng tangan mikoto.

"Yaaa papih"kata fushimi sambil menggendong yata.

Akhirnya kerajaan itu tetap diperintah sama munakata dan permaisuri-nya mikoto(WATDEHEL!*author pingsan*)anna dan tata-young juga hidup di istana mewah bagaimana dengan fushimi?

Fushimi membuat kerajaan baru yang lebih aman,tentram,dan saja akhirnya mereka berdua menikah,yata luluh juga dengan pangeran psikopat mereka punya banyak anak yang lucu salah satunya dikasih nama sarumi(hanya di dunia fanfic cowok bisa hamil:p).

Mereka semua hidup bahagia selamaaanya

-tamat-

Gimana?bagus gak?bagus dooong #maksa-_- saran,kritik,hinaan,pujian dll mbak dan mas ^^


	2. author's note

Yoooo minna-san...

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak bagi yang udah baca fanfic ku yang kacau author baru hehehehe:D...  
Pengennya sih nulis fanfic lagi,yang lebih lucu ,author udah kelas 9 dan harus belajar biar masuk sma favorit jadiiii lebih fokus ke pelajaran hehehe gomenasaiii*bow*  
Daaaaan mudah-mudahan kalau minggu depan ga ada halangan,author mau nge-post fanfic bercerita tentang kisah cinta antara Misaki yata dan Fushimi ada perbedaanya looh hayooo apaaa?#plaaak okeey liat aja nanti;)

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya dan review-nyaaaaa teman-temaaan. *bow again*

Salam unyu  
-yumiko-


End file.
